There is a light emitting device known in the related art (see patent reference literature 1) that uses light emitted from an LED as an excitation light to excite photoluminescence. Patent reference literature 1 describes a light emitting device that emits LED light (primary light) containing a blue color component into a fluorescent member and obtains secondary light (with the frequency thereof gradually reduced) with a longer wavelength than that of the primary light. Patent reference literature 1 discloses that by selecting a specific type of fluorescent material to constitute the fluorescent member, light with a specific color can be obtained as the secondary light and white light can be further generated by mixing the secondary light with a blue component light (primary light).
Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2004-505172